Speak Now
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: NaLu songfic. Speak Now by Taylor Swift


**"Speak Now" by Taylor Swift**

I look at the paper, and smiled, "I guess he really did love her." Sorcerers' Weekly was announcing the wedding between Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Straus, "I guess I have to pay a visit to my family."

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

As I sat on the train to Magnolia I wondered what changed in the guild. Was Levy still trying to get through to Gajeel, or did she get the courage to confess to him? I felt the train stopping and looked outside to see the familiar streets. I remembered I was gone on a three-year mission, chasing the dragons. _Ironic,_ I thought _wasn't this Natsu's job? _

When Natsu and Lisanna announced that they were going out, I remembered the shock. That same day, I got information on where the dragons are and was planning on sharing it with Natsu. I realized he was busy, so I told the guild that I accepted a three year job, and that I had a larcrima ball with me that they could use to contact me with. I and Levy still talked regularly, and she knows about the dragons and that I found them, and am now also a dragon slayer. Levy didn't call me this past week, so I decided to come unannounced. I wondered how the guild will react.

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I got a cloak, and walked into the guild. I smiled, there was Mira-Jane directing the whole event. I walked over to the bar, and shouted, "Oi, Mira, a fire-whiskey please!"

"One minute!"

Then I heard the unpleasant noise of Lisanna shouting, "CANA ABELRONA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET DRUNK BEFORE THE RECEPTION!"

"GEEZ CALM DOWN LIS! I KNOW IT IS YOUR DAY AND ALL, BUT NO NEED TO BE BITCHY ABOUT IT! Plus Lucy isn't coming you made sure of that, so what is the matter?"

That last comment made me catch my breath. So that's why I didn't get an invite. Natsu didn't forget me.

When the ceremony started I was standing at the back of the guild, unseen by everyone. The bridesmaids entered along with the grooms, and then Lisanna came in. She was beautiful and I admitted it. Her soft pink gown, matched Natsu's hair, and looked like something Erza would order from a cake shop.

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

When gi-san started to talk, I toned him out, and imagined what would be the perfect ending to this boring ceremony. I imagined Lisanna saying "I do," and then Natsu saying "I… don't." What a scandal it would bring.

I thought he would have noticed my scent by now, but I guessed I changed too much. That was depressing.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me,_  
_You wish it was me,_  
_Don't you?_

As Gildarts walked Lisanna down the aisle, I heard the organ starting to play. The song ironically reminded me of a death march… Tan-tan-tan- tan- tatan-tatatan, tan-tan-tan-tantadan-tantadan. I giggled a bit, then immediately shut my mouth. Thank the gods no one heard me but, I saw Natsu flinch, a bit. When he looked at Lisanna, I noticed something. He was repeating something. I focused in and noticed that he was repeating something over and over. I focused my senses, "Lucy please save me, Lucy please save me."

I smirked, that idiot. Get's himself stuck in the most notorious situations, and expects others to get him out of it.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now"._  
_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_Your time is running out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now"._

Well, Natsu what are you going to do? Poor boy. You know exactly what you need to do, now just comes the question if you have the guts or not. I imagined what would happen if he did have the guts.

Well the first thing, I think, would be one Lisanna crying her eyes out. Then an astonished Mira running after her and an Elfman would be shouting "Natsu, It is not very many to make your fiancé cry!"

I giggled, Natsu flinched again.

_Oh, la, la_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Say a single vow_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance._  
_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

I heard Makarov, say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" and I saw Natsu glance around. I smirked. Just when Master started to continue, I stepped out so everyone would notice me.

"Wait."

The reaction I got was amazing. Everyone turned around and stared at me. Somewhere in the background I heard Lisanna furiously hissing, "What the hell is she doing here?" But I was focused on Natsu.

"Natsu," everyone froze, and was perfectly silent, "Do you love her?"

In that millisecond, the whole world seemed to stop. Natsu looked at me and froze, opened his mouth, but nothing would come out.

"Yes." He whispered.

"You are lying, Natsu" I told him and the whole audience. "You are lying Natsu, I can hear your heart racing, and your rapid breathing. I am a dragon slayer too now, you can't lie to me." I turned to Lisanna who was also frozen in her spot, "I am sorry for ruining your day, but I didn't want you to be miserable your whole life. You knew too right?"

Lisanna nodded, "He was always in love with you. I was just being selfish, I wanted him, but he is yours already."

I walked down the aisle, between a frozen Fairy Tail. I came up to Lisanna and hugged her, "What do you say you come with me? I'll fix you up?" I asked the poor girl.

She looked up at me, and then turned to Natsu, "You know what, you are right! Natsu, I am not marrying someone who can't even face his own feelings. I am no longer your fiancé and am now free as a bird."

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I grinned at the white haired girl, "Join the club!" and we walked out the guild to my place. Right before we walked outside the door, I shouted "Sorry guys! The wedding is off!" and I slammed the door behind me.

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now"._  
_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._  
_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_  
_So glad you were around_  
_When they said, "Speak now"._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I made Lucy a bit too forgiving do you think? Anyways… **

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
